Hooley Smith
Canadian | birth_date = January 7, 1903 | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | death_date = August 24, 1963 (age 60) | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1924 | career_end = 1941 | halloffame = 1972 | website = }} Reginald "Hooley" Smith (January 7, 1903 – August 24, 1963) was a Canadian professional forward who played for the Ottawa Senators, Montreal Maroons, Boston Bruins and New York Americans. He won the Stanley Cup twice, with Ottawa and Montreal. Playing Career Born in Toronto, Smith played amateur hockey for the Toronto Granites team that won the Allan Cup and a gold medal at the 1924 Olympics, representing Canada. He had an outstanding Olympic ice hockey tournament, scoring 17 goals and 33 points in five games. He started his professional career with the 'Super Six' of the Ottawa Senators the following winter. With Ottawa, Smith was on a Stanley Cup champion in 1927. After attacking Harry Oliver in the final game of that series, he was suspended for a month of the following year. Ottawa lost money during the season despite winning the Stanley Cup and the team sold Smith to the Montreal Maroons. As a member of the Maroons, Hooley would be a part of one of the best early forward lines in NHL history, the "S" line. He, Nels Stewart and Albert "Babe" Siebert made up the famous line that was feared throughout the NHL. Smith was named captain of the Maroons and was their captain when the team won its final Stanley Cup in 1935. By the mid-1930s the Maroons were experiencing financial difficulties and he was sold to Boston, where he only played for one season. He then was sold to the New York Americans. Starting with 1938–39, he played defence for the Americans until 1940–41 after which he retired. Hooley died of a heart attack on August 24th, 1963. At the time of his death, he was the last surviving member of the famed "S" line. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1972. Career Statistics Transactions * October 31, 1924 - Signed as a free agent by Ottawa Senators. * October 7, 1927 - Traded to Montreal Maroons by Ottawa for Harry Broadbent and $22,500. * October 26, 1936 - Traded to Boston by Mtl. Maroons for cash and future considerations (Gerry Shannon, December 4, 1936). * November, 5, 1937 - Traded to New York Americans by Boston for cash. Source: Legends of Hockey Statistics for Hooley Smith Gallery 1936_Defense.jpg|1936-37 Defense - Shore, J. Jerwa, Hooley Smith (forward), Hollett, Portland. External Links * Category:Born in 1903 Category:Dead in 1963 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:New York Americans players Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Toronto Beaches alumni Category:Parkdale Canoe Club Alumni Category:Toronto Granites players Category:1924 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Retired in 1941